


Show Off

by Musyc



Series: Humpathon 2011 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Draco Malfoy - character, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Masturbation, Pensieve, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's Pensieve holds some rather special memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Off

He drew the silver strand of memory away from his temple and dropped it into the Pensieve. Hermione watched with a small smile, the tip of her tongue brushing her upper lip. Draco looked at her as he set his wand down on the table and leaned back in his chair. "There you go," he said, and his voice had a soft tremble in it.

Hermione laid her hand on his. She winked at him and pursed her lips in a kiss. Lacing their fingers together, she lowered her face to the Pensieve.  


* * *

  


The light flickers, golden and warm. A dozen candles burn on the table beside the bed. Draco stretches out in the center of the mattress, dark sheets framing the long lines of his pale frame. He slides his hands down his bare chest and abdomen, hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his pyjamas. His fingers press the soft material around his cock, outlining the shaft. A dark spot forms near the head.

He takes a deep breath and pushes the pyjamas down, kicks them to the foot of the bed. His cock rises, hard and twitching, and he wraps his hand around it. He gives it a slow stroke, his thumb rubbing across the head to spread the droplets of clear, sticky liquid over his skin. He cups his bollocks, rolls them in his palm, cradles them in his fingers.

Draco's head tips back and he groans as his hand moves on his cock. He picks up speed, his chest heaving as he pants for breath. Sweat beads on his forehead and the bridge of his nose. His free hand grips the sheet beside his hip. His throat moves convulsively as he swallows and he licks his lips before sinking his teeth into the lower one.

His hand is almost a blur as his hips start to move. He thrusts into the channel of his fingers, giving a soft grunt each time his fingers squeeze at the base of his cock. The grunts grow louder, turn into moans, and his face twists up in a grimace. He shudders and comes with a strangled shout. White streams spurt into the air, spatter across his stomach. He collapses, breathing hard and rough.

His head falls to the side and his eyes close.  


* * *

  


Hermione lifted her head from the Pensieve and looked at Draco. Her eyes sparkled with heat. Draco held his breath as she got up from her chair and moved to sit on his lap. Arms around his neck, she drew him into a long kiss. "Brilliant," she said when she broke away. "That was absolutely fucking brilliant, Malfoy."

He gave a quiet laugh and settled his arms around her waist. "I make weird faces."

"Everybody does." Hermione kissed his jaw. "And I have to correct you. You make _sexy_ faces. And noises." She stroked his fringe out of his eyes and arched her brows before grabbing her wand and touching it to her temple. "My turn."


End file.
